A new Ron
by MiOnEtheBeSt
Summary: I think this would be a fluffy way for Ron and Hermione to get together in book six. Some might say Ron is OOC, but he has to mature is he wants Hermione, and that´s what I want to show in this oneshot. My first fic, so pleeeease review, it´ll be really i


Ron Weasley was playing chess with Harry in his room at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur´s wedding was going to happen that evening, just three hours away. Hermione had just left to get dressed. Ron just couldn´t understand it! She needed three hours! For him, she was beautiful anyway, even thought he had to admit that in his eyes, she looked like a goddess in the Yule Ball. A goddess that could never be his, because she was too good for him. He always tough about her that way, but decided that it couldn´t be like that anymore. Not if he wanted her. He tried everything to forget her, and now he knew, at the cost of much pain, that this is impossible. He would never forget how beautiful she was. How beautiful she is. He hated fighting with her so much, so why this was always happening? He hated being the one who hurt her, who make her angry. He supposed this was his way to call her attention, but it would have to stop now. Hermione didn´t seem well when they left Hogwarts a week ago, and, like he suspected and feared, her mood didn´t improve at all the following days. Now, he would have to be the friend he never was.

Ron knew he needed to mature, and the process began when he tried to cheer Hermione up at the funeral, asking her if he could go back and hit Percy. After that, he decided he´d do his best to make her feel better, for a change. He liked to see the smile on her face, knowing that he had been the cause of it. He made her smile when she was down! That was new to him, and felt wonderful.

After a while, he got dressed and went downstairs with Harry. At least now he wouldn´t look like his great aunt Tessie, he tough. Hermione joined them moments later, looking dazzling in a silver dress that showed a bit of her leg, her hair tamed again, but loose.

" Hey boys" , she said, smiling because of the look in Ron´s face.

"Hey", said Harry, grinning at her

Ron, who was still drooling over her, took a while to answer. He was too busy admiring her and gathering the courage to mumble, "Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks!", she replied, laughing slightly, "just wait till you see Fleur"

"Yeah, I can imagine how pretty she is", Ron answered, surprising even himself, "but not as much as you"

"Oh, now you´re a lier too, apart from being a git?"

"What?", Ron said, almost shouting. How dared she! There he was, doing his best to be nice for a change, and that was his reward? " I´m being honest!"

"Oh, sure! And the way you´ll droll all over Fleur like a pathetic git when you see her will prove you right! You´re…"

But exactly what Ron was Harry never knew, for at that moment, Ron grabbed Hermione´s waist, pulling her to him, before he kissed her full in the lips. It was a moment he would never forget. At first, Hermione was so shocked that she didn´t respond, but quickly gave in, and she was the one that deepened the kiss. After a while they broke the kiss, and when she recovered, Hermione ran to the garden outside. Ron went after her, to find her sitting at one of the tables that were there for the wedding, the most distant one, with a confused look on her face. She didn´t notice when he approached, only when he sat down. "Hermione?", he asked, tentatively. She look up, "What did you do that for", she asked, "Why do you want to hurt me so much?", she said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hurt you?", Ron said, clearing a tear with his tumb "I never wanted to hurt you. I know I did that many times in the past, but now I´m trying to make you feel better! Even before, it was never my intention to hurt you. You´re right, I was a git for trying to get your attention with all those fights, and for turning all my frustration into bickering. I ended up hurting you. But believe me, it hurted so much when I tried to forget you." "And what I said about you being more beautiful then Fleur, that´s true. Your eyes are deeper and sweeter, and your beauty is more natural. And the proof that this is true is that you´re the one I love, not her."

"Oh, Ron!", Hermione said, and it was her turn to steal a kiss. .


End file.
